bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Status: Unknown? Shouldn't we list his status as unknown? Because he used Hado #96 and that particular Kido involves using its user's tattered body as a catalyst, we don't really know whether that body is still there or not. So it's hard to tell if he really is "incapacitated".--Gold3263301 01:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The fact that his body was cracking always seemed to imply that he was essentially self-destructing, hence the sacrificial kidou bit. However, until another character confirms that he is dead, we definitely cannot say that he is deceased. However, "unknown" does seem to be more appropriate. "Incapacitated" suggests that he is still alive; that is just as speculative as saying that he is dead. Mohrpheus 01:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I've changed his status to "unknown". If there's any disagreements, feel free to post here.--Gold3263301 22:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Animation Can I edit yama-jii's zanpakutou section with this animation? This is very old but it was never addressed. So let me address it now before closing the discussion. No, that gif is the wrong size, doesn't have proper licence and rational information. Plus I am a little doubtful that the gif is actually from the anime. But I might just not remember the episode in which Yamamoto did that. Whichever way the gif isn't very intelligent as it is just a bunch of flames. One of the reasons we don't have a gifs of Hitsugaya's ability because most of that time, its just a bunch of ice. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yamamoto's Zanpakutou Hey. I have an issue with Yamamoto's Zanpakuto name. "Ryuujin Jakka" [spelled as on site: Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, "Flowing Blade-like Flame") ]. I found a decent translator that found Ryuujin/Ryūjin to be better translated to "Dragon God". I'm still looking for Jakka, but I assume that it results in a relation to flames so it can be assumed to translate to "Dragon God of (Fire/Flames)". I'm including the hyper-link [ Here (Type in "Dragon God") ] to the translation site that I used. Ryuu (shown with a mark above the "u" on site) translates to "Dragon", and "jin" translates to another form of the word "God" or "Deity". Thank you, Kyushou Taikawa (talk) 21:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The problem is, you're translating based on the Romanization instead of the Kanji. Doing so usually results in horribly wrong translations. There is more than one Kanji that has the sound "Ryu" and "Jin." In this case, the Kanji used for "Ryu" means "flow" and the one for "Jin" means "Blade" (Similar to the Kanji used in Jinzen). It's not as easy as looking up the English words with a translator. Mohrpheus (talk) 21:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Even so, It can still be translated to the same aspect of the phrasing, meaning in turn the exact same thing. And I call your term "Usually results". I'm taking this from an objective stance, and if you think about it, the name makes a bit more sense than if you used "Flowing Blade-like Flame". I also shall call to note, the animated release when Muramasa gained control of Ryuujin Jakka, The blade's spirit manifested in a serpentine way, reflective of a dragon. I'm not making this translation out of sheer ignorance of the kanji, I very well understand that, but I believe that the current translation is wrong. Being for my reasons not only stated above in the first summary post, but as well as the reason I have given here. I think that it needs to be looked into in a bit more depth. Kyushou Taikawa (talk) 21:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no. The translation is from our in-house translator and the reasoning and details can be found here. We don't care what you think, unless you have actual knowledge of Japanese, your opinion is meaning less and if you do have knowledge of Japanese, take-up the issue in the translation corner where people with actual knowledge of Japanese can respond to you. End of discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Founder of the Gotei 13 Is it true that he founded both the Shino Academy AND the Gotei 13? ArchangelZero (talk) 18:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed in the manga, I'm guessing. When did he form the Gotei 13? Krone8 (talk) 21:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 1000 years ago--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That clears a few things up, at least. Krone8 (talk) 21:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No, he founded the Shino Academy 2000 years ago, and the 1000 years bit is how long he had been Captain-General of the Gotei 13 at the very least. Nowhere has there been any mention that he was the founder of the Gotei 13. MarqFJA (talk) 16:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The Book of SOULS says otherwise; this has been discussed before, and archived. Yamamoto is the founder of the Gotei 13. Mohrpheus (talk) 16:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC)